As Time Goes By
by YamiYugi6242
Summary: *Sequel To Yami's Worst Experience Ever!*: Fourteen years have passed, and still no sign of Takara. When will she return...and how powerful will she become? Will Yami be able to stop her? R&R!
1. Times Have Changed

Hello everyone, and welcome to the sequel! I hope you all enjoy it! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Times Have Changed  
  
  
  
  
Fourteen years have passed, and not a sign of Takara. Aziza and Osiris, now fourteen years old, have developed new personalities. Aziza has a heart of gold and is a very intelligent individual, just like Yugi. Osiris, on the other hand, is just the opposite. Even though he is extremely intelligent, Osiris has the same attitude as Yami. Everyone else aged as well, except for Yami.   
  
**********  
  
As Aziza and Osiris were getting ready for school, Yami, along with Yugi and the others, all sat in the living room. "Wow...fourteen years and Takara still hasn't come back yet...," Yami said happily. "I know...do ya think she died?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow. Yami chuckled, "I will assure you that she is still alive...although I know why she has been gone all this time..." Everyone turned to Yami, "What was she planning?" Yugi asked. Yami closed his eyes, "She mentioned that she was going to replenish her strength, reaching the next level in the process..." "So you're sayin' that Takara is tryin' to turn into somethin' more scary?" Joey asked, his eyes wide. "As far as I know...yes...," Yami replied, sighing. "Don't worry guys...I'm sure Takara won't be back for a long time...," Tea said happily.   
  
Everything fell silent until screaming could be heard from upstairs. "Give me my brush back!" Aziza yelled. "You want it? Well come and get it!" Osiris replied as he took off. The sound of them running made it seem like a stampede of wild animals were upstairs. Yami sighed angrily as he walked over to the edge of the stairs, "CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" A large boom occurred as Aziza pounced on Osiris, knocking him to the floor. "I SAID CUT IT OUT!" Yami screamed up the stairs. Aziza and Osiris both gasped as they realized that their dad (I'm gonna make Yami their dad :P) was beginning to lose his patience. "Sorry daddy!" Aziza yelled down the stairs. "Yeah, sorry!" Osiris joined in. "Good, now finish up...you have school to attend to...," Yami yelled back as he walked back into the living room. "Okay!" Aziza and Osiris shouted as they kept getting ready.   
  
Yami sat back in his chair, putting his face in his hands, sighing heavily, "Kids these days..." "I remember doin' that a long time ago...," Joey said, sighing. "Joey, we're only twenty-eight years old...you're making it off like we're eighty!" Tristan said, slapping Joey over the head. "Hey...," Joey said, rubbing his head.   
  
**********  
  
  
After about ten minutes, Aziza and Osiris quickly ran down the stairs. "You finished getting ready?" Yami asked. "Yup, sorry about what happened earlier...," Aziza said innocently. "Yeah, sorry dad...," Osiris said. "Do you guys need to stay after for anything?" Yami asked. Osiris and Aziza replied by shaking their heads slightly. "Very well, I will see you after school then," Yami said kindly. "We will," Aziza said, smiling.   
  
As they were about to leave for school, Aziza walked over to Yami, giving him a hug and a kiss. Osiris gave a small sigh as he walked over to Yami, giving him a small hug. After saying goodbye, they left for their bus.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
"And to think, we used to be almost exactly like them...," Yugi said, smiling. "Yeah, but we don't have school no more!" Joey yelled happily. Everyone couldn't help but giggle at how silly Joey acted. "You haven't changed have you Joey?" Tristan chuckled, elbowing Joey in the ribs. "I guess not...," Joey replied, sweat dropping. "But we still have to go to work...," Yugi stated. "Yeah, but at least its not school!" Joey said happily, crossing his arms. "Speaking of work, I'm going to have to go soon," Bakura said, looking at the clock.   
  
Yugi's grandfather had passed away a few years ago, meaning that he took over the Turtle Game Shop. Joey owned his own restaurant, and was making good business, as did Yugi. Tristan became a black belt in tai kwon do, allowing him to train students of all ages. Bakura worked at the museum with Isis, while Tea followed her dreams and became a dancer.   
  
  
**********  
  
  
It was now eleven o'clock, meaning everyone had to go to work. Saying goodbye, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Tea all left. "I guess I better open up the shop," Yugi said happily as he closed the door. "Very well, I'll set everything up," Yami said as he began to clean everything. Once the shop looked clean, Yugi turned the sign on the door, showing that it was officially open. "We recieved the newest season of cards...you know what that means?" Yami said. "Yup...we have a lot of business today...," Yugi replied, walking behind the desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that the sequel is turning out well, and that you all enjoyed the first chapter. It may seem boring right now, but I will assure you all that it will be more suspenceful. Anyway, until the next chapter, see ya!  
^_____^ 


	2. Whats This?

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Whats This?  
  
  
  
  
Once Yugi walked to the desk, about fifty people walked in the shop, wanting the new season of cards. "Yami! We need more cards!" Yugi yelled. "Okay, I'll be right back!" Yami yelled back as he ran to the stock room. He quickly searched the room, trying to find some more boxes. "Ah...here we go...," Yami sighed as he grabbed the last box. "Yami! These customers are waiting!" Yugi shouted. "I'll be right there! Hold on!" Yami yelled back as he picked up the box. As he was about to walk out of the room, something strange happened. It felt as if a cold, dead hand trailed down Yami's back, causing his back to arch as a chill ran down his spine. Not only that, but Yami could feel a warm breath on his neck. "Hello my Prince...," A voice whispered into Yami's ear. "Takara...," Yami said, his eyes widening. "Yes...and I have become stronger...," Takara replied. Although she was invisible, Yami could feel her icy fingers on his shoulders. "I shall see you soon...when it is time...," Takara whispered coldly. Takara pressed her icy lips against Yami's, causing his eyes to grow wide as he dropped the box. "Good bye...Pharoah...," Takara said as she disappeared.   
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked after hearing the box drop. Yugi quickly turned to his customers, "I'll be right back." The customers gave a smile and a nod as Yugi ran to the stock room. He noticed that Yami wasn't looking so well. His eyes were wide, and his skin was pale, and he didn't move a muscle. "Yami, whats wrong?" Yugi asked nervously. Yami's lips quivered as he tried to speak, "T-Takara..." Yami's eyes remained open as he fell forward. "YAMI!" Yugi yelled as he caught Yami in his arms. Yami's body was ice cold to the touch, making him cringe. "The customers!" Yugi yelled as he gentally placed Yami on the floor. He quickly ran to the counter, his breathing heavy. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but something just happened, and I have to close down the shop," Yugi said. Everyone gave a small sigh as they walked out of the shop. Yugi ran up to the door, switching the sign to closed, and then running back to the stock room.   
  
Yugi ran over to Yami, picking him up and slowly dragging him to the couch. "Why is he so cold...and why isn't he moving?" Yugi asked nervously to himself as he placed a blanket over him. "I have to call the others...," Yugi said as he ran to the phone. Picking it up, he first called Joey's restaurant. "Hello, and welcome to Joey's Joint, how may I help you?" Joey asked. "Joey, its Yugi, something terrible happened to Yami!" Yugi shouted. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can...gotta close the shop...," Joey replied as he hung up the phone. Yugi then called Tristan. "Hello, this is master Tristan," Tristan said proudly. "Tristan, its Yugi...something bad just happened to Yami," Yugi said nervously. "Okay, I'll be on my way!" Tristan replied as he too hung up. Once hanging up, Yugi called Bakura at the museum. "Hello, and welcome to the Domino Museum. This is Bakura, how may I help you?" Bakura asked. "Bakura, this is Yugi, something bad happened to Yami and I need your help," Yugi said. "Okay, be right there!" Bakura said as he hung up the phone. Yugi sighed as he hung up the phone, "Finally, the last number..."   
  
"Hello, this is Tea Gardener," Tea said kindly. "Hey Tea, its Yugi, something terrible just happened to Yami and I need your help," Yugi said nervously. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Tea said as she hung up the phone. "Phew...," Yugi sighed as he walked over to Yami. "Still no change...," Yugi said nervously.   
  
After about twenty minutes, everyone arrived at the shop, including Aziza and Osiris, which of course came from school. "What happened to daddy?" Aziza asked nervously as she ran to the living room. "I don't know...all he said was Takara and then he passed out...sort of...," Yugi said, scratching his head. "His eyes are still open...," Tea said nervously. "And he's ice cold...its as if he's...paralyzed...," Yugi said, his eyes growing wide. "Wait...he mentioned about Takara right?" Joey asked. "Yeah...then Takara must've done this!" Yugi replied.   
  
Yami gave out a small wimper as he blinked his eyes, turning his head to the others. "Yami!" Everyone yelled as they all ran to his side. "What happened dad?" Osiris asked, his eyes wide. "Takara...her power is mind-boggling...," Yami said, his eyes wide. "What did she do to you?" Yugi asked. "I couldn't see her...but I could feel her presense...her fingers and lips felt like ice...," Yami started. "Yeah?" Joey asked. "Before she left...she kissed me with her frozen lips...then everything turned black and I couldn't move...," Yami finished. "So she must have paralyzed you when she kissed you...," Tristan said. "Yuck...thats nasty...," Osiris and Aziza both said.   
  
Yami tried to get up, but the poison caused him to fall back. "If she can do this much damage just from a kiss...think of what she can do in her ultimate form...," Yami said, sighing. "You just rest Yami...we'll look out for you...," Yugi said. Yami gave a small nod as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope this chapter was good...but anyway, please stay tuned!  
^____^ 


	3. Question From The Author

Question From Author:  
  
  
I was wondering how I'm going with the story. Do you guys like it? Just wondering...its not like I'm gonna stop writing it. Its just that no one has reviewed chapter 2 yet. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!  
^__^  
  
  
  
  
~YamiYugi6242 


	4. The Truth

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Truth...  
  
  
  
  
As the poison receded, Yami slowly opened his eyes. Once his vision focused, Yami met a pair of sparkling, amethyst eyes. "Are you feeling better?" Yugi asked, his face showing concern. "Yes, there's no need to worry about me," Yami replied, smiling. Tea walked over to Yami, placing a hand on his forehead, "No need to worry? You're burning up..." "I guess I was wrong...," Yami said, sweat dropping. Tea placed her hands on Yami's shoulders, gentally pushing him back on the couch. "You should rest some more...," Yugi said softly. Yami shook his head, "I do not wish to rest..."   
  
As everyone fought with Yami about him sleeping, Joey pondered about something. "Hey Yami...," Joey asked. Everyone fell silent as they turned their heads to Joey. "What?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. Joey turned around to face Yami, a confused look appearing on his face. "I think you're hidin' somethin' from us...Takara wouldn't of been that "nice" to you if she hated you that much...," Joey said.   
  
Yami sat up again, bowing his head as he gave out a long sigh, "I was afraid that you would say that..." "What is it Yami?" Yugi asked nervously. Yami hesitated before speaking, "Me and Takara...were lovers back in Egypt..." Everyone's eyes widened in shock, "You mean...you two were married!?" Aziza and Osiris asked.   
  
Yami nodded, "Yes...but Takara didn't marry me for love..." Tea frowned, "What happened?" Yami closed his eyes, "When we became king and queen of Egypt, it seemed like Takara really had feelings for me..." Everyone erged him to continue, so Yami took a deep breath before talking again. "After about a month later, duel monsters began to raid the streets, killing many helpless citizens..."  
  
"Takara did this...didn't she?" Yugi asked sadly. Yami nodded, "Yes...my heart broke when I realized that the one I loved caused all of the chaos. I kept my knowledge of what Takara was doing a secret...until one night. One of the monsters broke into the palace, charging straight at me and Takara. Takara, being the demon that she was, sealed me into the Millenium Puzzle, destroying the monsters and sending them back to the Shadow Realm..."  
  
Joey's eyes widened in shock, "I'm so sorry to put you through that Yami..." Yami raised a hand slowly, "You shouldn't be..." Yugi placed his hand on Yami's head, "You're still pretty warm, you really should rest some more..." "I guess I will...," Yami replied, laying back down on the couch.   
  
Noticing that it was getting late, everyone thought it was best that they went home. Closing the door behind them, Yugi locked the door and walked towards Aziza and Osiris. "You two should go to bed...you have school tomorrow..." "But what about daddy?" Aziza asked. "Yeah, he still doesn't look so good...," Osiris agreed. "Don't worry, he's been through worse things, besides, I'll stay down here and look out for him. Now you two go to bed," Yugi said, smiling. Aziza and Osiris gave out a small sigh as they walked up the stairs and got ready for bed.   
  
Once Aziza and Osiris went into their rooms, Yugi walked over to the couch opposite of Yami's and layed down. "Good night Yami...," Yugi said softly as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope you all liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^___________^ 


	5. The Return

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^___^  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Return...  
  
  
  
Now, being morning, Yugi slowly opened his eyes and slowly eased himself out of his bed. Realizing that it looked pretty late, Yugi turned his eyes to the clock that hung on the wall. The clock, reading ten o'clock A.M., startled Yugi, "What about Aziza and Osiris!?" Yugi quickly searched to see if Aziza and Osiris were still home. Not hearing a sound from either children, Yugi figured that they went to school. Satisfied, Yugi walked over to the coffee pot and turned it on. Once finished, Yugi grabbed a warm cup and walked over to the couch that he slept on.   
  
As Yugi quietly drank his coffee, Yami opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?" Yugi asked. Yami gave out a large yawn, turning his head to Yugi, "I guess I'm okay..." Yugi couldn't help but smile at the way Yami acted in the morning. "Are you sure you're okay?" Yami nodded, "Yes aibou, I feel fine..." Yugi put his coffee down and walked over to Yami, placing a hand on his forehead, "A little warm...but I believe you now."   
  
Yami smiled, "I thank you for your concern, but we really must open the shop..." Yugi smiled back, "I think I'll leave the shop closed today. That way you can regain all of your strength." Yami shrugged, "Very well...I'll go and get myself a cup of coffee then..." Yugi gave a small nod as he started to drink again, allowing Yami to get off of the couch. As Yami slowly pushed himself off of the couch and onto his feet, he swayed slightly, causing Yugi to look at him, concern appearing on his face, "Are you okay?"   
  
Yami winked, "Don't worry about me aibou, I'm fine." "Okay...," Yugi replied, drinking his coffee again. Yami slowly walked into the kitchen, grabbing a mug in one of the cupboards. "Mmmm...that smells great!" Yami said to himself as he began to pour himself a cup of the delicious beverage...unaware of what was going to happen.  
  
Satisfied, Yami took the coffee pot and slowly walked over to the holder. As he did, he noticed that he was being restrained by some unknown force. Thinking that it was Yugi, Yami whined, "Aibou, I'm not in the mood for games, please stop that..." No reply was heard, but the tugging sensation grew stronger. "Aibou, I said stop that!" Yami yelled in frustration.   
  
Hearing Yami's angered tone, Yugi turned his head quickly to the kitchen, "What are you talking about?" After hearing what Yugi just said, a chill of fear ran down Yami's spine. "Aren't you the one thats tugging on my shirt?" Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Uh...no, I'm drinking my coffee..." "Then who is doing this?" Yami asked nervously. Noticing that Yami was scared, Yugi quickly placed down his coffee and ran into the kitchen.   
  
Yugi gasped as he saw Yami's shirt being pulled by a mysterious force. As Yugi gawked at the situation, Yami was in a bigger mess. "I'm back my prince...I hope you are ready..." Yami's eyes grew wide and his heart began to race, "Takara..." "Yes my dear...are you ready to fight me or not?" Yami just grew more nervous after hearing Takara's question, "Give me more time..."   
  
Yami could sense Takara's anger as she gripped his shoulder, digging her nails into his flesh. "I am growing impatient pharoah...we better settle this now!" She yelled into Yami's ear. Yugi suddenly noticed blood seeping through Yami's clothes, "Yami, whats wrong!?" Yugi recieved no reply as Yami was in a deep trance, his eyes wide and his skin pale. "Yami, please wake up!" Yugi yelled, his voice quivering.  
  
"I can't fight you right now...I'm not feeling well...," Yami said. Takara sneered as she gripped Yami's shoulder harder, causing him to whimper, "Well...in that case I'll just have to start with someone else..." Yami's eyes grew even wider, "You wouldn't dare!" Takara cackled, "Oh would I?"   
  
Takara let go of Yami's arm, causing him to wake up from his trance. He quickly turned to Yugi, his eyes showing great fear, "Yugi, get out of here now!"  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!   
^_________^ 


	6. A Yami's Worst Nightmare

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^__________^  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: A Yami's Worst Nightmare...  
  
*This chapter is kind of violent...just as a warning to you all!*  
  
  
Yugi stared in shock at the way Yami was acting, "Get out of here now aibou!" Yami screamed again. It was too late, Takara appeared behind Yugi, placing her hands on his back. "Good bye you foolish child!" Takara yelled as she shot a dark energy wave at Yugi. The assault pierced Yugi's flesh, bursting out of his chest as it continued to fly at a tremendous speed, causing blood to splatter on the walls. "Yugi!" Yami screamed as he ran towards Yugi and the invisible Takara. Yugi gave out a gasp for air as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, his body quivering. "That was fun...," Takara said, cackling.   
  
Yugi closed his eyes as he began to fall forward, blood dripping on the floor as he kept falling. "AIBOU!" Yami shouted again as he caught the dying Yugi in his arms. Yugi's breathing became labored as he slowly opened his eyes, lifting his head up at Yami. "Y-Yami...," Yugi tried to say, his voice becoming ragged. Yami placed a finger on his aibou's pale and bloody lips, "Shh Shh aibou, I'll heal you as best as I can, you must hold on..." Yugi gave a slight nod, allowing Yami to continue.   
  
Yami layed his hand on Yugi's chest, blood already covering his hand from the large wound. Takara slowly creeped behind Yami, waiting for the best time to strike. Yami then closed his eyes as he began to chant a spell in Egyptian as his hands began to glow black and red. Once finished, Yami took his hands off of Yugi's chest, giving him some time to awaken. Opening his eyes, Yugi whimpered slightly, "Yami? What happened to me?" Yami smiled slightly, "I have healed you, but not completely...you must do your best to hold on..."   
  
Yami managed to stop the bleeding and close most of the wound, although he wasn't able to replenish the amount of blood that Yugi lost. Suddenly, the door opened, causing Yami and Yugi to look up. "Aziza and Osiris!" Yami shouted. Immediatly, Aziza and Osiris ran into the room where Yami and Yugi were, their eyes widening at the site. "Uncle Yugi, you're hurt!" Aziza yelled, kneeling down next to him. Yami turned his head to his children, "I want you two to take him to the hospital right away..."   
  
Aziza and Osiris nodded as they gentally picked up Yugi, placing his arms over their shoulders. "Now hurry!" Yami shouted, causing them to walk fast out of the room and towards the door. "Not so fast!" Takara yelled, showing herself to everyone. "Takara!" Aziza and Osiris yelled in unison. "Yes, I have returned...and I will begin by killing you two first!"  
  
Takara, no longer invisible, began to run at a tremendous speed towards Aziza and Osiris. "No you don't!" Yami screamedas he jumped infront of Takara, punching her in the face with all of his strength. Takara gave out a yelp as she flew backwards, hitting the wall with a great force. "Now, get out of here!" Yami yelled again. "Okay!" Aziza and Osiris said as they quickly walked out of the door, closing it behind them.   
  
Yami took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he turned around to face his foe. Takara began to chuckle to herself as she slowly brought herself to her feet, "I thought you would have hit me harder than that pharoah...are you holding back?" Yami's eyes grew wide as he took a step back, causing Takara to cackle. "Whats the matter my dear? Afraid to hit the one you love?"   
  
Yami let out a gasp, making Takara smirk, "You know...I actually cared about you...even though it didn't seem like it..." Yami closed his eyes, also smirking, "I appreciate that you cared...but I cannot forgive you for what you have done..." Takara sneered, "Very well, lets finish this battle now then!"  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I am trying to get a large amount of reviews just like Yami's Worst Experience Ever, so please review if you have the time. I know that many of you haven't read the first one, so I understand that I am not recieving many reviews. Well anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!   
^_______^ 


	7. The Fight Begins

I don't own Yugioh. Sorry for not continuing lately, I haven't been feeling well. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Fight Begins...  
  
  
  
  
"Very well Takara, if you wish to end this once and for all, we will fight in the Shadow Realm...," Yami said, a slight tone of sadness in his voice. "That's exactly what I was planning!" Takara shouted as she put her hands out infront of her. Almost instantly, Takara and Yami were transported to the Shadow Realm. "She barely used any of her energy to transport us!" Yami said nervously in his mind. Takara closed her eyes and began to chuckle, causing Yami to stare at her. "What are you laughing about!?" Takara opened her eyes slowly, a smirk appearing on her face, "I know that you fear me...why don't you just give up?" Yami took a step back, his face showing fear, "I would never give up to a creature such as you!" Takara shrugged, "Fine, but I assure you that I will not hold back!" Yami's face grew serious, "Neither will I..."  
  
Takara closed her eyes as she began to glow dark purple and blue, her hair and clothes beginning to move slightly from the large amount of energy. Yami just stared nervously as he watched Takara transform into her true form. Takara sighed as she smirked, "That should be enough for now..." "She contains more energy than that!?" Yami yelled in his mind. Takara tightened her fists as she focused all of her energy, glowing a blinding white in the process. The light was so painfully bright, that Yami had to close and shield his eyes, stepping back as far as he could.   
  
Once the light faded, Yami finally witnessed what Takara truely looked like. Her hair was long and silver, shining beautifully no matter how dark and gloomy the Shadow Realm was. Also, her pupils were as red as freshly drawn blood, causing Yami to cringe slightly. And instead of medievil dress, Takara wore a long black kamono (I don't know if I spelt that right). Takara looked at Yami, her appearance being calm, "I suggest that you prepare for battle as well my prince..."   
  
Yami gasped at how remarkable Takara looked, she was...beautiful. "I cannot forgive her for what she has done to me and my people...and to my aibou. She must be stopped!" Yami said in his mind. His heart wrenched at just the thought of destroying the one he once loved, although he had no choice. Closing his eyes slowly, Yami tried to gather as much of his energy as he could. He had lost quite a bit of his power when healing Yugi, but he had to try his best to collect as much of it as he could...his life along with the entire world depended on it. Gathering as much energy as he could, Yami began to glow black, being completely engulfed by it as he transformed.   
  
Takara waited patiently as she watched Yami's transformation. "He didn't even raise his powers...what a foolish boy...," She said in her mind. Once the darkness faded, Yami showed the same form as the last time he had fought her. Takara shook her head at the site, "Why haven't you trained?" Yami put his head down, his blood red eyes becoming shadowed by the darkness of the realm. "I don't feel like fighting anymore...I just want to live happily with my aibou and children..." Takara smirked, "Fine, this will be your last battle...does that make you happy?" Yami looked up, "No, but I will finish you off will all of my strength!"  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
Sorry the chapter was short, I was writing this kinda late. Anyway, I hope you at least enjoyed this chaper and that you stay tuned for more!   
^______^ 


End file.
